oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sontara Hino
Sontara Hino: Also known as Stealth Pirate Hino. He is a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea . He is known to the public eye for being a lone who travels the by himself due to him always being seen on a small boat by himself sailing the seas, however what the public eye doesn't know is that he is the co-leader of a secret organization known as the Stealth Corp. He prefers to travel on his own in seclusion after losing both his younger brothers when he was a child in his home kingdom and has been on the run ever since He once ate the Binku Binku no Mi that allows him to teleport himself or anything around him anywhere he wishes in a blink of an eye. Making him a Teleporting Human. Appearance Hino is a rather tall man being 6;3, has short, spiky, dark-colored hair, a relatively broad nose and black eyes. Hino has a unique ability with his eyes that is able to turn from black to scarlet red eyes with an odd black shaped pupil whenever he gets serious. He also has well-defined eyelashes, that are turned upwards at each end. He has a well toned and muscular body with tan skin and a smooth pale face that many women would think of him as a handsome young man. His choice of clothing are dark colored, he wears a high-collared, dark-colored, short-sleeved shirt with dark-colored pants with the bottom of the paints being tucked underneath a pair of bandages on both his ankles and wears dark-colored sandal shoes. Hino completes his wardrobe by wearing a head band tied to his forehead with a forehead protector on the center of it with a specific insignia on it. Though nobody knows what the mark actually is, it is actually the Jolly Roger of the Stealth Corp. He wears what appears to be a small, brown-colored harness strapped to him that runs across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders with a builtin, small sheath on located on the back of his shoulder where he leaves his tantō that he carries with him where ever he goes. Even as a child, Hino's dark colored wardrobe remained the same as he wore the same shirt as he is now but used to be dark blue back then and he wore dark grey shorts with a holster tied to his right leg. The bandges he wore on his ankles extended all the way up to his knees which could be seen easier since he wore shorts. He also wears the headband with the same Jolly Roger on it which means Hino may have had something to do with the organizations creation and instead of wearing the harness over his shoulder he wore a small backpack instead. Shisui-Full.png|Hino Full Appearance Hino's Profile pic.png|A close up of Hino's peculiar eyes when he gets serious Hino child.jpg|Hino as a child Personality Hino is a serene and laid-back man, Abilities and Powers Hino is a master at infultration and gathering information thanks to thanis to his ability. Physical Abilities Hino possesses exceptional strength. Hino possesses exceptional speed and agility Swordsmanship Hino possesses great mastery in swordsmanship. Despite the small size of his Tantō, most of Hino's offensive abilities lie in his swordsmanship as he is able to use it to block and attack an opponent with quick efficiency. His proficiency is enough that he is able to use combine his sword with his Devil Fruit ability to catch his opponents off guard and attack without warning. One Sword Style Due to Hino having to use only one sword, the Tantō, Hino has mastered the Devil Fruit Hino is the user of a called the Binku Binku no Mi, which allows him to teleport himself or anyone and anything around him anywhere he wishes in a blink of an eye. Haki Observation Haki Armament Haki Weapons Hino carries with him a Tantō which is simply a small Katana wrapped around his shoulder and carries with him on his back. He uses the Tantō when in battle and also uses it to support him when he uses his ability to wave the blade around to teleport a person or object in the direction hes waving it at. History Trivia *If you know about me on Fairy Tail Fanon then you'd know anyone that goes by the name of Hino Sontara is instantly an important character to me. *I am debating wiether to apply this character for a warlord possition or Rander Vladious Category:Pirate Category:Captain